Spellbound
"You have gotten on my nerves for the very last time! All of you!" Devi shrieked, glaring at each of the four heroes fighting against her. "You, Flash, and your womanizing ways! You think you're something real special don't you?" Her eyes narrowed at the red-haired boy. "Your super speed and so-called 'charm,' makes me sick." Flash crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Samuel, you possess incredible strength and the power of flight, you find yourself the leader of your little group, you think nothing can hurt you," She hissed. "But I know better, I know that deep inside you're afraid, afraid that you could hurt someone with your power, you're nothing more than an overpowered boy scout!" Sam grit his teeth and clenched his fist. Devi's eyes shifted, "Lumina, little Lumina, the Amazon warrior, strongly built, like the rest of your people, despising men as well, but I know the truth, I know your secret. You've fallen for one of them, one of those who your people taught you to hate, isn't that right?" "You wretched-!" Lumina pulled her fist back, ready to strike, when she was caught by the wrist. "No." She looked into hard sapphire eyes, full of disapproval. "You'll only provoke her." The demon girl turned upon the final figure standing before her, "Ah, yes, Adam Wayne, the young, rich, handsome boy that every girl swoons over." Adam's eyes narrowed. "You're not as tough as you appear, are you? No, you're just a regular boy, no powers, no spectacular abilities, nothing. You'll always play second fiddle when it comes to your so-called 'friends,'" Devi sneered. Adam glared at her, but otherwise remained expressionless, as usual. Her cold, green eyes swept across the four of them, "You're all weak, pathetic, worthless! Nothing but children..." Devi paused, thinking for a moment, before an evil smile crossed her face, "Yes...Nothing but children." Flash raised an eyebrow, "Hey, lady, what do you think you're doing?" Lumina clenched her fists, "Whatever she's doing, I don't like it." Devi chuckled darkly and extended both her hands towards them, "You'll see soon enough." She closed her eyes and began to chant; quiet at first, gradually growing louder. A dark violet light escaped her fingertips and surrounded the four teenagers. "Woah! What's going on?!" Flash demanded, looking around. Finally, Devi shouted the words of the incantation loud enough for the whole world to hear, "Lostidios Vactos!" The group felt a sudden surge of energy bolt through each of them for a moment, and then it vanished, along with the rest of the light that surrounded them. Devi laughed as she saw her work completed. "What are you laughin' at?!" Flash yelled, his voice considerably higher now. Devi said nothing, only vanishing into the air. Samuel looked at Flash, "You sound funny." His eyes widened as he heard his own voice, "Wow, so do I." Lumina spoke up, "Look, I'm sure we can figure out what's going on if we just-" Then she caught sight of her own hand. "Have...I always been this small?" Adam remembered that he had seen a mirror somewhere in this building. He turned around and scanned the walls, finally seeing the wall being reflected. As he approached it, he found himself looking at a little boy, no older than eight, with dark hair, a black jacket, and midnight eyes. He spoke, his voice at a higher pitch, just like all the others, "You have got to be kidding me..." ***** "We're kids?" Samuel asked. "It would seem so," Lumina replied. Flash was posing in the mirror, "This is so epic! I'm fifteen in an eight-year old body!" Adam rolled his eyes, "It seems her spell had an effect on your brain as well...Oh, wait," He eyed Flash. "No, it didn't." Flash glared and zipped in front of Adam, "You want a piece of me?" "You couldn't hit me if you tried, speedy." At that, Flash began punching at Adam, but, even with his incredible speed, Adam managed to dodge every one, leaving Flash looking like some idiot trying to punch the air. Samuel fell backward, using his own abilities to keep afloat, watching the two of them struggle; laughing. Lumina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You guys are so immature." Flash gave up on Adam and turned to Lumina, "Don't act like your so great, you're the same age as the rest of us, Princess!" "Shut up! I'm not a Princess! I am a warrior! Now you be quiet right now or so help me I will tell your mother, Flash!" She shouted, letting her inner child finally break free. "Dude," Samuel had stopped laughing and turned to Adam. "You're girlfriend is really bossy." Adam glared, "Shut up...!" He shook his head rapidly, "Agh! This kid-stuff is getting to me...Look, guys, if we're going to undo the curse, we have to focus." Flash rolled his eyes, "Focus, shmocus, I'm gonna have some fun." Samuel eyed him, "Fun? Flash, this is serious!" "Pfft." Lumina spoke up, "I agree with Sam, this is very serious, we need to break the spell." "You're gonna have to catch me first!" He whirled around on his heel and took off at light speed. "Hey! Flash!" Samuel called after him. Adam waved a dismissive hand, "We can get him later, right now-" Flash stopped in front of Adam, holding an ice cream, a soda, and a flower. "I'm back!" Samuel blinked, "That was fast." "What did you expect? Fastest man- well...Kid, alive, remember?" He handed Sam the soda, "One for you," he gave Lumina the flower, "One for you," he held out the ice cream to Adam, "And this is for you." Adam eyed it for a second, but made no movement to grab it, "Uh...No thanks." Flash shrugged, "Suit yourself." "Right...Anyway, we need to split up into pairs, we've got to find Devi, a spellbook, an ancient document, anything that might help us break the curse." Flash pointed in a direction, "I could look in the toy store." Samuel raised an eyebrow. "What?" Lumina shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not?" Flash demanded. "Because it's stupid," Adam snapped. "Now, Flash, you're with me." Flash crossed his arms, "Why do I get the killjoy?" "I'll go with Sam," Lumina looked at Adam and smiled. "Unless I should go with you..." "Fine," Adam said, not seeming to notice. "So..." Samuel began, "Flash and I are good to go?" Lumina folded her hands in front of her and lowered her eyelids toward Adam, giving him a flirty smile, "It's decided, I'll go with Adam, and Flash will go with Sam." Adam groaned, "Whatever!" Lumina gripped Adam's wrist and pulled him away, gaining a surprised look from him. Samuel scratched his head, "What's up with them?" Flash laughed, "Dude, for a guy with a billion kinds of vision, you are so blind." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia